Amazing Spider-Man King-Size Special 5
"The Parents of Peter Parker!" is the title to the main story featured in the fifth annual King-Size Special edition of the first ''Amazing Spider-Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written and edited by Stan Lee with artwork by Larry Lieber and inks by Mickey Demeo. It was lettered by Artie Simek. This issue shipped with a November, 1968 cover date and carries a cover price of .25 cents per copy. "The Parents of Peter Parker!" * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Ben Parker * Mary Parker * May Parker * Richard Parker * Red Skull, Albert Malik * Ahab * Finisher, Karl Fiers * Sandor * Gwen Stacy * Harry Osborn * None * Humans * Altered humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Baxter Building * Africa :* North Africa :* Algeria * Battle-axe * Knife * Missile * Pistol * Spider-Man's costume * Web-shooters * Airplane * Automobiles * Fantasti-cycle * Adhesion * Elasticity * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength * Criminals * Exploding vehicle * Flashbacks * Gunshot victims * Laser weapons * Smoking "Here We Go-a-Plotting!" * Writer - Marie Severin * Penciler - Marie Severin * Penciler - John Romita * Inker - Frank Giacoia * Letterer - Artie Simek * Editor - Stan Lee * Good Ol' Smiley * Jazzy Johnny * Larrupin' Larry * None * None * Doctor Doom, Victor von Doom * Peter Parker * May Parker * Marvel Comics bullpen * Humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Marvel Comics office * Doctor Doom's armor * None * Genius-level intellect? * Smoking Notes & Trivia * "Amazing Spider-Man Annual 5" redirects to this page. * Inker Mike Esposito is credited as Mickey Demeo in this issue. * According to this issue's profile page at the Grand Comics Database, artist John Romita worked very closely with Larry Lieber in the story's pencil layouts. He is uncredited for his participation in this story. * It is unconfirmed whether Artie Simek is the cover letterer on this issue. * This issue was published in between ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #62 and ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #63. * "The Parents of Peter Parker!" is reprinted in ''Marvel Tales'' #265 in September, 1992 as well as in black and white in the ''Essential Spider-Man'', Volume 4 trade paperback collection and in full-color in the ''Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus'', Volume 2 hardcover collection in April, 2012 and the ''Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man'' hardcover collection in April, 2005. * This issue includes a one-page feature titled "A Day at the Daily Bugle". * This issue includes a two-page feature titled "Peter Parker, the Super Sports Star!" * This issue includes a two-page feature titled "This is Spidey as We Know Him, But --". * This is the first appearance of Richard Parker, who is Peter Parker's father; dies in flashback in this issue. * This is the first appearance of Mary Parker, who is Peter Parker's mother; dies in flashback in this issue. * This is the first and only appearance of Karl Fiers, the Finisher; dies in this issue. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Sandor. * Ben Parker appears in flashback only in this issue. * May Parker appears in flashback only in this issue. * Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn make cameo appearances only in this issue. * The members of the Fantastic Four make a cameo appearance only in this issue. * Reference is made to the Hulk in this issue. * The newspaper clipping states that Richard and Mary Parker died in June, 1949. In keeping with the rules regarding the passage of time in the Marvel Universe, this date is considered apocryphal. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *